


Sharon's Big Night

by angelsaves



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Tag: s01e08 Kristy's Big Day, F/M, Podfic Welcome, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: "Let me take you home.""All right," Sharon says. He probably wants to make sure she's hydrating, goddess bless him.(An episode coda in which Richard and Sharon thoroughly rekindle their high school romance.)
Relationships: Richard Spier/Sharon Porter Spier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Sharon's Big Night

Sharon's never seen Richard like this before. At first, she's afraid that the tension is another turtle moment: the emergency room is a much less romantic setting than a wedding reception, after all, and the hospital gown wasn't flattering, and — she wouldn't blame Richard for being a little less interested.

"Let me take you home," he says, tapping one finger on the steering wheel; then, precise as ever, he corrects himself. "To my home. Mary Anne, as you know, is overnighting with Kristy."

"All right," Sharon says. He probably wants to make sure she's hydrating, goddess bless him. "Dawn is staying with the girls, too. I hope they get a little sleep." She laughs, and Richard chuckles along.

"I share that hope," he says, and pulls into the driveway.

There's a sort of energy gathering around and between them as they walk to the front door, hands almost, but not quite, touching. Sharon isn't sure exactly how to interpret it, so she just goes with the flow, enjoying being close to Richard.

He opens the door (are his hands trembling?), and then the energy coalesces, and Richard is _on her_. His hands cradle her face (yes, they are trembling, just a tiny bit), and he presses his mouth to hers like she's _everything_.

"Richard," Sharon says, delighted, and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting their shared momentum carry them the rest of the way into the house.

"Sharon," Richard says back, like her name is a blessing. He kisses her harder still, burying his hands in her hair, backing her up against the —

_Crash!_ "Oh — sorry — we should —"

"I don't care," Richard says, and that's when Sharon knows that this is really _something_. She pulls him over to the couch and gets comfortable underneath him, interlacing their legs.

"Just like high school," she whispers into the soft hollow below his ear. They'd never gotten much further than this back then — parents, sisters, curfews — and the thrill is the same, the exquisite anticipation shimmering throughout her aura.

"Maybe a little better than that," Richard says. He's glowing, partly from the lamp he left on in the corner to dissuade burglars, and partly, Sharon is sure, from sheer joy. "I'd like to think I've learned a thing or two in the intervening decades."

"That sounds like an offer to demonstrate." Sharon wiggles a little, trying to get the hand caressing her thigh to move somewhere a little less gentlemanly.

"If such an offer would be welcome." The smile he gives her is — for Richard — positively wicked.

Sharon pretends to think about it for a moment, then pulls him down by the ears for a kiss all the way from the depths of her soul. "Consider this my extremely enthusiastic consent," she adds, just in case.

He does move that hand, then, and Sharon's heart swells with gratitude for whoever taught him so, _so_ very well. "Richard," she says, kissing his neck. "Richard, will you let me —"

Richard smiles at her again, heartbreakingly sweet. "Anything," he says, and moves obligingly to let her slip one hand into those perfectly pressed slacks.

They spiral together into pleasure, Richard's kisses losing precision, until finally they find themselves a graceless, sweaty mess on Richard's pin-neat couch. He reaches for tissues from the box on the end table, which falls to the floor; he ignores it, tenderly wiping Sharon's hand clean.

"Just like high school, indeed," he says ruefully.

"Much, much better," Sharon corrects him, and she can feel his answering kiss through every level of her spirit.


End file.
